Antara Cinta, Kau dan Aku
by wilting protea
Summary: Warning: OOC. Ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Shikamaru tentang Temari. Entah apa. Namun ada satu hal yang diyakini Shikamaru tentang Temari. Cinta. Pernahkah sekali saja kau merasa Takdir tak bersikap adil atas Cinta?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC**

**ShikaTema, as always. Romance, as always. And poetry, as always. Ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Shikamaru tentang Temari. Entah apa. ****Namun ada satu hal yang diyakini Shikamaru tentang Temari. Cinta.**

**Pernahkah sekali saja kau merasa Takdir tak bersikap adil atas Cinta?**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Antara Cinta, Kau dan Aku**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-**

Sedikit banyak Shikamaru masih ingat seperti apa rasanya. Perasaan kecewa ketika ia tahu telah dibohongi. Perasaan hancur ketika ia tahu telah diduakan. Dan perasaan marah ketika tahu kekasihnya menelikung dari belakang. Rasa sakit, perih, pedih, nyeri dan entah apa lagi namanya mencambuki jantung hati pemuda itu tanpa mengenal belas kasihan.

Ino adalah seorang gadis yang begitu cantik. Tak seorangpun bisa mengatakan sebaliknya. Dia adalah satu dari sedikit makhluk di dunia yang bisa menarik hati lawan jenisnya dengan begitu mudah. Namun tak satupun manusia pernah memberitahu Shikamaru sebelumnya, bahwa Ino juga salah satu dari sedikit makhluk di dunia yang bisa menghancurkan hati lawan jenisnya dengan lebih dari sekedar mudah.

Tak perlu ditanya, Shikamaru masih bisa mengingat perasaan yang demikian menyiksa itu. Betul-betul menyiksa.

Disinilah titik balik kejanggalan hati. Entah bagaimana awalnya, perasaan yang menyiksa itu makin lama makin samar ia rasakan. Kian hari kian tinggal bayangan saja. Bukan suatu keanehan jika kemudian dalam batinnya Shikamaru bertanya, 'Apa yang membuatku melupakanmu, Ino?'

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau harus tinggal disini beberapa hari?" tanya Yoshino beberapa saat lalu, "Biasanya kau sulit sekali disuruh meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di Oto."

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan" jawab putranya kemudian, "Aku senang pulang ke rumah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak kembali kesini."

Dahi Yoshino terlihat mengerut, "Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Bukannya baru tiga bulan lalu kau pulang? Padahal dulu setahun sekali pun belum tentu kau mau kemari."

Shikamaru tersenyum saja.

"Sudahlah, Sayang" sela Shikaku, "Kita harus cepat. Rapat pemegang sahamnya tidak bisa menunggu. Pesawat ke Suna berangkat sebentar lagi."

Yoshino menurut. Shikamaru melambaikan tangan dua kali sebelum mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya betul-betul menghilang di ujung tikungan. Sang pengacara muda melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah beberapa saat kemudian. Menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan deretan kamar di lantai dua. Shikamaru berbelok, menuju sebuah kamar di ujung lorong. Tangan kanannya tergerak membuka pintu, lalu tampaklah di depan matanya sesosok gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat tengah menggendong seorang anak berumur kurang dari sepuluh bulan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ah. Itu dia. Shikamaru ingat sekarang. Alasan yang meluputkan sakit hatinya atas ketidaksetiaan Ino. Alasan yang membuatnya bertahan untuk hidup dan bernafas. Alasan yang memberinya kekuatan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Alasan itu ada didepan sana, tersenyum padanya.

**-x-**

_**Aku percaya Takdir**_

_**Takdir yang mempertemukan kita**_

_**Takdir yang mempersatukan kita**_

_**Dan takdir yang mempertautkan dua rasa**_

_**.**_

_**Tapi aku menghujat Takdir**_

_**Atas teganya menjerumuskanku**_

_**Atas nalurinya memperalatku**_

_**Atas dosanya menjauhkanmu dariku**_

_**.**_

_**Apalah hak Takdir melakukannya?**_

_**Demi **__**torehan setitik nila**_

_**Demi godaan nisbi dunia**_

_**Demi **__**bisikan tak kasat mata**_

_**Demi Tuhan kumaki Takdir atas egonya!**_

_**.**_

_**Namun aku memuja Cinta**_

_**Tetap memuja Cinta**_

_**Dan aku mengagungkan Cinta**_

_**Sungguh mengagungkan Cinta**_

_**Cinta yang kini kembali menyapa**_

_**Cinta yang tak pernah berburuk sangka**_

_**Cinta yang membawaku pada dirinya**_

_**Dirinya yang melampaui batas sempurna**_

_**.**_

_**Kaulah saksiku wa**__**hai Asmara, AKU JATUH CINTA**_

**-x-**

"Paman dan Bibi sudah berangkat?" tanya si pirang.

Lamunan Shikamaru buyar dalam sekejap. "Sudah," jawabnya singkat.

"Ayame kurang enak badan hari ini," lanjut Temari "Aku harap kau tak keberatan kalau tidak ada yang melayanimu."

"Bukan masalah. Di Oto aku hidup sendiri. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat. Menghampiri gadis kecil berambut coklat yang menggelayut manja di dada Temari. Si kecil tersenyum ketika punggung jari telunjuk Shikamaru membelai lembut pipi merahnya. "Is everything alright?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Makannya saja makin lahap. Lihat pipinya. Gemuk sekali, kan? Belakangan ini juga sudah mulai belajar berjalan. Kurasa dia sudah bisa kemana-mana saat usianya genap satu tahun," Temari bercerita panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak menanyakan Hikari," Shikamaru mengoreksi "Aku menanyakanmu."

Degup jantung Temari serasa meloncat satu ketukan. Terpaksalah ia membuang muka demi menutupi rona merah yang merambat pelan di kedua pipinya. Karena Temari sudah tahu benar, akan kemana arah perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

Untunglah kali ini Shikamaru tidak ingin menggodanya lebih jauh. "Baiklah. Kurasa aku yang harus memasak makan malam hari ini," katanya sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

Temari berusaha mencegah, "Aku bisa memasak. Jangan membuatmu repot begitu."

"Aku tahu kalau kau bisa memasak. Tapi Hikari juga bisa menangis. Semenit saja lepas dari gendonganmu dia akan membangunkan seisi kota."

Si pirang dan si mungil tidak membantah.

**-x-**

_**Mestinya kutanya setiap pujangga**_

_**Mengapa tak mereka ciptakan lagi satu kata**_

_**Satu kata diatas kata cinta**_

_**Satu kata yang sebanding nyanyian dewa**_

_**.**_

_**Kau tahu kenapa?**_

_**Karena sepatah kata cinta tidaklah cukup**_

_**Tak cukup menguraikan perasaanku padamu**_

_**Bahkan tak cukup mewakili pesonamu di sudut benakku**_

_**.**_

_**Jangan**_

_**Jangan pejamkan indah matamu**_

_**Tak pantaskah aku melihat surga**_

_**Surga yang kau jaga di pelupuk mata**_

_**.**_

_**Jangan**_

_**Jangan putuskan rampai senyummu**_

_**Jangan acuhkan lirih pintaku**_

_**Tak pantaskah aku meneguk candu**_

_**Candu yang terpenjara dalam purnama**_

_**Candu yang melesakkan rindu membelai sukma**_

_**.**_

_**Disini, di titik balik keringkihanmu**_

_**Aku menunggu dengan setia**_

_**Disini, di ujung getir mimpi burukmu**_

_**Aku menanti selamanya**_

_**Dan disana, di dasar lingkup jagat raya**_

_**Takdir memilih antara tiga**_

_**Antara Cinta, Kau dan Aku**_

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Sudah dua puluh kali dalam dua puluh ulang tahun terakhirnya Yoshino berharap dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan. Sembilan belas doa diantaranya tidak membuahkan hasil. Sampai pada ulang tahun terakhirnya yang lalu, Shikaku pulang membawa seorang bayi perempuan. Itulah Hikari. Si kecil yang dipungut Shikaku dari sebuah panti asuhan di Suna dan kemudian diakuinya sebagai seorang Nara. Yoshino girang bukan main. Masa mudanya seakan terulang kembali. Namun sayang, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu permasalahan di tubuh Nara Corp makin lama makin rumit saja. Perusahaan yang dirintisnya bersama Shikaku tiga puluh tahun lalu itu kian menyita perhatiannya.

Disitulah peranan Temari. Ia datang sebagai seorang imigran dari Suna yang sedang mencari pekerjaan. Sekolahnya terhenti di tengah jalan dan mau tak mau ia harus mencari penghasilan. Berbekal rekomendasi dari seseorang yang tak pernah disebutkan Shikaku secara jelas, Temari diterima sebagai pengasuh dan sejak hari itu ia mulai tinggal di Konoha. Tak salah pilih memang, Hikari nyatanya menjadi jauh lebih akrab dengan Temari daripada dengan Yoshino sendiri.

Sejak hari itu pula Shikamaru semakin rajin pulang ke rumah.

"Bisa tidak kita makan sekarang?" suara Shikamaru terdengar menyela keasyikan Temari yang tengah mengusap-usap rambut Hikari, "Aku sudah lapar."

"Makanlah dulu. Aku masih ingin menunggui malaikat kecil ini."

"Dia sudah tidur," tukas Shikamaru dengan wajah merengut.

"Kau 'kan bisa makan sendiri."

"Tapi aku mau makan bersamamu."

Temari tak tahu takkan ada gunanya jika mereka berdebat. Dinaikkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hikari, lalu dengan langkah pelan diikutinya Shikamaru ke ruang makan usai menutup pintu kamar si kecil.

Temari berusaha untuk bersuara sesedikit yang ia bisa. Mencoba berkonsentrasi pada makan malamnya dan bukan pada sederet kata-kata yang dilontarkan Shikamaru untuk memancingnya kedalam sebuah percakapan pribadi. Telah berulang kali ia menolak niatan Shikamaru untuk mendekatinya lebih jauh. Harusnya Temari tahu bahwa semua penolakannya adalah percuma.

Ini adalah Shikamaru. Orang yang meski kedua orang tuanya memiliki basis ekonomi diatas rata-rata lebih memilih untuk hidup mandiri dan memulai karir di jalur pilihannya sendiri. Pengacara muda yang kerap kali memenangkan beragam kasus pertikaian dengan cara yang terduga. Membelokkan hukum dengan sederet argumen tanpa cela. Bahkan meloloskan seorang tersangka pembunuhan dengan memanfaatkan kecacatan pada double jeopardy, fiksi, maupun audi et aeteran partum yang tak pernah terpikir di otak jaksa penuntut umum. Lalu kenapa ia mesti memundurkan langkah hanya karena beberapa kali ditolak oleh seorang perempuan? Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyerah. Semakin Temari berupaya menjauhinya, semakin pula ia berkeras untuk meraih hati si gadis pirang itu.

"I, Shikamaru Nara, vow to win your heart."

Deg!

Sekali lagi degup jantung Temari meloncat satu ketukan. Gerakan pisau makan ditangannya meleset hingga terdengar suara denting benturan antara bilahan tajam dengan piring keramik yang masih terisi setengahnya.

"Lama-lama kau makin membuatku tak betah bekerja di rumah ini," Temari mengomentari tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Bohong besar," lanjut Shikamaru "Kau terlalu menyayangi Hikari. Sekedar digoda oleh anak majikanmu tidak akan menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk pergi dari sini. Dia adalah kartu matimu."

"Tidakkah kau bosan? Carilah perempuan lain. Yang latar belakang keluarga dan pendidikannya lebih menjanjikan. Apa kata Paman dan Bibi nanti kalau tahu anaknya melirik seorang pengasuh di rumah mereka?"

"Mereka tidak akan keberatan. Keberatan pun aku tak peduli. Tapi jujur saja aku heran padamu," Shikamaru menarik jeda "Apa aku terlalu buruk sampai kau tak berminat sama sekali?"

"Tidak," jawaban Temari tak lebih dari itu.

"Terlalu baik?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau trauma? Ditinggalkan oleh seorang bajingan di negara pasir sana?" Shikamaru menebak seenaknya, "Aku juga begitu. Percayalah, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan lupa."

"Tidak."

Shikamaru masih berusaha menemukan satu celah lain, "Kau sudah menikah diam-diam?"

"Tidak."

"Bertunangan?"

"Tidak."

"Punya pacar?"

"Tidak."

"Kau lesbian?"

Kali ini Temarilah yang memilih untuk mengambil jeda sesaat. Kemudian dikatakannya, "Anggap saja begitu."

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Temari."

"Aku tahu."

"Setidaknya berikan satu alasanmu untuk tak menerimaku."

Sebuah jeda kembali ditarik si gadis pirang. Kali ini cukup lama. Bahkan mungkin terlalu lama bagi Shikamaru yang sudah tak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

'Mungkin ini sudah waktunya,' batin Temari 'Kalau dia tahu kenyataannya dia pasti akan berhenti berharap.'

Ada satu hal yang tak diketahui Shikamaru tentang Temari. Dan entah apapun alasannya, Temari merasa sekaranglah saatnya ia membuka suara. Mungkin keadaan akan membaik bagi mereka berdua, atau justru memanas bagi semua orang. Entahlah. Temari tak tahu. Ia bingung. Posisinya betul-betul tidak mengenakkan.

Tapi ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Hatinya yang perih tak sanggup mengakui perasaan yang sesungguhnya juga bertaut pada Shikamaru. Dan rasanya semakin perih lagi menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa...

"Tidakkah pernah terpikir di benakmu," Temari berusaha sebisanya agar suara pelannya jelas terdengar, "Kenapa aku jauh-jauh datang dari Suna, meninggalkan sekolahku ditengah jalan, dan melabuhkan kakiku di rumah ini?"

Tak ada respon yang bisa diberikan Shikamaru.

"Tidakkah pernah terpikir olehmu, kenapa aku begitu menyayangi Hikari?"

Tutup telingamu rapat-rapat, Shikamaru. Kalimat berikutnya yang dikatakan Temari bisa membakar jantungmu perlahan-lahan.

Hening tercipta. Sepi meronta. Dingin menyapa sebelum Temari berkata, "Dia anakku."

**-x-**

_**Telah**__** kutanya dinginnya malam, **_

_**Katakanlah apa salahku?**_

_**Telah ku**__**tanya s**__**enyapnya senja,**_

_**Katakan saja apa dosaku?**_

_**.**_

_**Namun tak satupun mau menjawabnya**_

_**Tak satupun menuntunku dalam durjana**_

_**Serasa perih denyut nadiku**_

_**Dunia mengingkari keberadaanku**_

_**.**_

_**Andaikan ku sanggup memilih**_

_**Kan kuputar balik roda sang waktu**_

_**Andaikan ku sanggup memilih**_

_**Kuulang kembali masa laluku**_

_**Andaikan ku sanggup memilih**_

_**Kubenamkan diri dalam dekapmu**_

_**.**_

_**Namun aku tak sanggup memilih**_

_**.**_

_**Maka kuminta kau untuk mengerti**_

_**Kuminta dirimu untuk pahami**_

_**Bahwa antara Cinta, Kau dan Aku**_

_**Dialah**__** Takdir yang menghakimi**_

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: ****akhirnya, fict ShikaTema setelah sekian lama keenakan menulis crime/mystery. **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC**

**ShikaTema, as always. Romance, as always. And poetry, as always. Ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Shikamaru tentang Temari. Entah apa. Namun ada satu hal yang diyakini Shikamaru tentang Temari. Cinta.**

**Pernahkah sekali saja kau merasa Takdir tak bersikap adil atas Cinta?**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Antara Cinta, Kau dan Aku**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-**

"Siapa ayahnya?"

Genap dua hari telah berlalu sejak pengakuan Temari yang mencengangkan nalar Shikamaru. Dimatanya Temari begitu sempurna, begitu hidup, begitu nyata. Ya, nyata. Dan nyatanya gadis itu sudah pernah berbadan dua! Masih ada sedikit harapan di hati Shikamaru bahwa Temari hanya berbohong demi menghindarinya. Tapi pemuda itu tahu bahwa Temari tidak berbohong. Seperti yang pernah dia bilang, Temari sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," hanya itulah jawaban Temari.

"Maksudmu aku tidak berhak untuk tahu?"

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar setelahnya. Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama diam. Hanya suara rajuk Hikari yang sesekali terdengar di teras rumah itu. Teras sempit yang disinari redupnya langit jingga.

Shikamaru kembali bertanya, "Dia meninggalkanmu?"

Temari tak sanggup menanggapi.

"Terlalu sakitkah untuk kau bagi?"

Yang ini pun tak sanggup ia tanggapi. Mana bisa Temari bercerita tentang seorang bajingan yang menyumpal mulut keluarganya dengan sejumlah uang agar 'skandal' ini tak terdengar? Mana bisa Temari bercerita tentang Hikari yang dibawa pergi darinya dan ditinggalkan di panti asuhan oleh kakeknya sendiri, ayah Temari? Mana bisa Temari bercerita tentang bagaimana hidupnya hancur, jiwanya remuk, hingga gadis itu harus dirawat tiga bulan penuh di sebuah rumah rehabilitasi mental?

"Aku tahu mungkin semuanya terdengar sulit, tapi percayalah, aku bisa mengobati lukamu..."

Temari buru-buru memotong dengan cepatnya, "Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kita belum mencoba."

"Luka mana yang mau kau obati? Tidak ada luka. Sama sekali tidak ada. Aku sudah menerima semua ini dengan rela," Temari menyambung setelah sedikit getir yang diredam dengan nafasnya, "Ayahmu sudah sangat bermurah hati membiarkanku tinggal dan merawat Hikari disini. Aku tak bisa berharap lebih lagi."

"Ayah tahu kalau Hikari anakmu?"

"Tentu dia tahu. Kau pikir kenapa dia mau menerimaku sebagai pengasuh sementara tak selembarpun surat pengantar kumiliki berdasarkan latar belakang itu. Aku diterima bekerja disini karena dia tahu akulah ibunya."

"Tapi kenapa ayah diam saja? Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa meminta hak asuhmu yang mutlak atas Hikari?"

"Aku tidak bisa," Temari melanjutkan sambil menggigit bibirnya, menahan pedih "Ibumu begitu menyayangi Hikari. Ayahmu tidak akan membiarkanku membawanya. Dan lagi, pengadilan juga tak mungkin membiarkanku mengasuh anak ini."

Shikamaru tak habis pikir, "Kenapa tidak? Kau ibunya."

"Karena aku pernah dirawat di rumah rehabilitasi!" Temari nyaris memekik pada akhirnya. Menyisakan Shikamaru yang menatapnya hampa dan Hikari yang terdiam tak tahu apa-apa di pangkuannya. Sambung gadis itu, "Mentalku dianggap tidak stabil, Shikamaru. Dan pengadilan pasti berpikir aku sendirilah yang membuang Hikari ke panti asuhan karena dia terlahir di luar nikah. Orang-orang itu tidak tahu kalau aku justru hancur karenanya. Bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa rasanya kehilangan anakmu sendiri? Meskipun dia bukan anak yang tadinya kauharapkan akan lahir ke dunia?"

Shikamaru tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Temari bereaksi diluar yang seharusnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menangis sambil memeluk Hikari sedemikian erat. Si kecil yang nyaris tercekik tetap tak berkata apa-apa. Ia selalu luluh pada ibunya itu.

Tidak ada niat sedikitpun bagi Shikamaru untuk mencoba membendung air mata yang membanjir di wajah Temari. Ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya mengalir deras bersama beban yang dipikul gadis itu dipundaknya. Shikamaru beranjak mendekat, mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Temari yang kedua lengannya merengkuh erat tubuh mungil Hikari.

Shikamaru memeluknya, kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar pemuda itu.

Tadinya Temari berpikir Shikamaru akan mundur teratur begitu tahu tentang kondisinya. Namun nyatanya tidak. Shikamaru tak peduli meski masa lalunya seburuk apapun. Tak peduli meski gadis itu pernah melahirkan seorang anak tanpa ayah. Tak peduli meski gadis itu pernah menginap sekian lama sebagai pasien dengan mental terguncang.

"Maafkan aku, Temari" ujar pemuda itu, "Aku tahu kau mengungkapkan kenyataan ini demi menghindariku. Tapi aku tak bisa menghindar lagi. Aku hanya punya satu hati dan kau sudah membawanya pergi."

"Tidakkah terlintas dalam pikiranmu bahwa mungkin aku tak cukup pantas?" tanya Temari lirih dalam tangisnya.

"Bukan manusia yang bisa menentukan mana pantas dan tidak pantas. Itu adalah tugasNya, yang berdiam diatas sana. Biarkan Dia saja yang memikul tugas itu. Sisanya aku tak peduli lagi."

**-x-**

_**Mungkin Tuhan telah membutakan mataku**_

_**Hingga tak setitikpun cela kulihat dari dirimu**_

_**Mungkin Tuhan juga telah menulikan telingaku**_

_**Hingga tak sekecappun omongan orang kupercaya atas cacatmu**_

_**Bahkan mungkin Tuhan dengan sengaja membisukan mulutku**_

_**Agar tak sepatahpun keraguanku terlontar akan kuasamu**_

_**Kuasamu, diantara redup remangnya lentera hatiku**_

_**.**_

_**Adalah Fajar**_

_**Yang mengiring terang kepada dunia**_

_**Adalah Senja**_

_**Yang membimbing dunia pada lelapnya surga**_

_**Dan adalah dirimu**_

_**Yang menuntunku pada kemilau agungnya Cinta**_

_**.**_

_**Selengkung senyummu memberiku nyawa**_

_**Memberiku nafas dan hembus udara**_

_**Inilah yang bisa kutawarkan padamu**_

_**Cinta**_

_**Cintaku, hidup dan mati di telapak kakimu**_

_**Inilah yang bisa kutawarkan padamu**_

_**Setia**_

_**Kesetiaanku, bahkan menjadi budakmu pun aku mau**_

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Zetsu tak berkesempatan untuk bertanya banyak. Inginpun tidak. Ia hanya tahu, bahwa jika Shikamaru memintanya untuk menyelidiki sesuatu, yang perlu ia lakukan cuma menuruti perintah itu tanpa banyak argumen di belakangnya. Dengan begitu Zetsu telah membuktikan kapasitasnya sebagai personil yang andal di bidang ini. Hanya dalam tempo tak kurang dari dua kali dua puluh empat jam, semua yang diinginkan Shikamaru telah diketahui oleh pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu," kata Shikamaru pada Temari sore itu "Malam ini kita pergi."

"Pergi? Kemana?" adalah hak Temari untuk bertanya. Ingin sekali gadis itu memiliki kemampuan untuk setidaknya membaca isi pikiran Shikamaru saat ini.

"Ikutlah bersamaku," kalimat ini lebih terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan daripada sebuah perintah, "Kita bawa Hikari bersama kita. Kau mau kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan paman dan bibi? Mana mungkin mereka mengijinkan. Malam ini mereka pulang, kan?"

"Kita pergi begitu mereka sampai. Berpamitan sebentar saja. Soal diijinkan dan tidak diijinkan, itu urusanku."

"Apa alasanmu mengajakku kabur begini?"

"Siapa yang mengajakmu kabur?" Shikamaru menyanggah, "Dengan merendahkan diri aku mengajakmu melihat dunia yang indah diluar sana."

Temari terdiam tanpa kata. Apa yang mesti ia katakan? Ia sudah cukup bersyukur jika bisa melihat Hikari tumbuh didekatnya. Ia tak pernah berharap bisa memiliki hidupnya sendiri seperti yang dikehendaki semua orang.

"Orang tuamu tidak akan merestui, Shika. Terutama paman. Dia tidak mungkin..."

Ucapan Temari dipotong oleh Shikamaru, "Ayahku adalah lelaki yang sangat tunduk pada istrinya. Kau lihat saja, semuanya pasti beres."

'Tidak, kau tidak mengerti' batin Temari, 'Ayahmu mungkin akan membunuhku karena ini.'

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**Satu, dua, tiga...**_

_**Kuhitung detak jantungku tiap kali bersamamu**_

_**Berderap kencang berdegup menderu**_

_**Membawaku pada emosi yang bergolak tak menentu**_

_**.**_

_**Empat, lima, enam...**_

_**Kurunut sunggingan senyum di wajahmu**_

_**Meluluhkanku menyisakan rindu**_

_**Antara kelu dan haru yang membiru**_

_**.**_

_**Tujuh, delapan, sembilan...**_

_**Kuhitung tetesan air mataku**_

_**M**__**ewarnai goresan tinta asmara**_

_**Asmara yang meradang dirundung duka**_

_**.**_

_**Sepuluh...**_

_**Bawalah aku pergi**_

_**Ke tempat dimana surga menjadi milik kita**_

_**Dimana malaikat tak pernah berdusta**_

_**Dimana Cinta tak pernah berujung lara**_

_**Bawalah aku bersamamu**_

_**Dan kuserahkan seluruh hidupku**_

_**Hidupku yang berpusar **__** tiga perkara, **_

_**Antara Cinta, Kau dan Aku**_

**-x-**

**-x-**

Temari tak tahu pasti apa alasannya mengiyakan ajakan Shikamaru untuk pergi bersamanya. Dengan Hikari, pula. Detakan jantungnya sudah bermarathon ria memikirkan seperti apa reaksi Shikaku dan Yoshino nanti. Dia pasti dicaci maki, dihujat tanpa henti. Yoshino akan berpikir Temari sengaja datang untuk merampas kedua anaknya secara bersamaan. Dan tuduhan semacam itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang mengenakkan untuk didengar.

Mobil yang membawa Shikaku dan Yoshino telah memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Nara beberapa menit lalu. Shikamaru sengaja menyambut di depan pintu. Sementara Temari dan Hikari dimintanya menunggu di dalam mobil. Mereka akan pergi segera setelah ini. Setelah Shikamaru melakukan sesuatu yang memang sudah semestinya ia lakukan. Dan sesuatu itu tak ingin dia lakukan di depan Hikari.

"Pastikan saja si kecil tidak melihat apa yang kuperbuat," Shikamaru berpesan.

Temari tak sempat menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh Shikamaru. Ia hanya mencium bau permasalahan yang sepertinya akan muncul sebentar lagi. Hikari tertidur di pangkuannya. Dan dari balik kaca mobil tempatnya berada, Temari bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru demi meminta restu atas kepergian mereka.

Yoshino turun lebih dulu. Berteriak memanggil Ayame untuk membawa naik barang-barang bawaannya. Shikaku turun sesaat kemudian. Raut wajahnya datar-datar saja ketika putra sulungnya datang menghampiri dan tiba-tiba...

BUUK!

Kepalan tangan Shikamaru menghantam wajah Shikaku sekali jadi. Yoshino berteriak sekenanya. Temari menutup mulutnya sendiri, mencoba untuk tidak bersuara meski ia kaget luar biasa. Shikaku hanya sempat menatap balik putranya dengan wajah beringas. Namun wajah beringas itu lenyap seketika tatkala dengan tenangnya Shikamaru berujar seakan tanpa dosa.

"Seumur hidup aku tak pernah mengira bahwa ayahku adalah seorang pemerkosa."

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**a/n: kacau? Pendek? Ah, sudahlah. Review saja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC**

**ShikaTema, as always. Romance, as always. And poetry, as always. Ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Shikamaru tentang Temari. Entah apa. Namun ada satu hal yang diyakini Shikamaru tentang Temari. Cinta.**

**Pernahkah sekali saja kau merasa Takdir tak bersikap adil atas Cinta?**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Antara Cinta, Kau dan Aku**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-**

"Seumur hidup aku tak pernah mengira bahwa ayahku adalah seorang pemerkosa."

Dari dalam mobil tempat Temari berada sekarang, mungkin sebaris kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Shikamaru tadi hampir tidak terdengar. Namun tetap saja, pukulan mentah yang melayang ke wajah Shikaku tak terlewat dari penglihatannya. Tak perlu ditanya seberapa tersentaknya gadis itu. Telapak tangannya spontan tergerak untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Berusaha untuk tak bersuara, berusaha untuk tak meneriakkan apa-apa, berusaha untuk memahami situasi tak terduga yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Tahukah Shikamaru tentang sekelumit rahasia yang susah payah ia jaga sampai detik ini?

Temari ingin sekali turun. Meninggalkan Hikari di dalam mobil sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Jelas benar bahwa apa yang diperbuat Shikamaru berhubungan erat dengan dirinya. Namun apa daya.

PLAK!

Tamparan instan tangan kanan Yoshino yang mendarat mulus di pipi kiri putra kesayangannya mengurungkan niat Temari detik itu juga. Kalau ia memaksa untuk turun, persoalan akan jadi lebih rumit lagi. Ia akan dicecar, dipersalahkan, dihujani makian dan mungkin kata-kata pedas yang bahkan tak ingin ia bayangkan. Sekujur tubuh Temari rasanya membeku seketika. Membatu seakan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk bergerak, namun raganya tak merespon sama sekali. Ia pun berakhir terpaku disana, tak bergeming.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar anak kurang aj*r!" bentak Yoshino memulai pertengkaran.

Shikamaru tak menyalahkan tamparan itu. Sebisanya ia bongkar perbuatan biadab ayahnya terhadap Temari dengan sederet kata yang semoga saja cukup gamblang dan mudah dipahami oleh sang ibu, "Tidakkah Ibu tahu bahwa Hikari adalah anak kandung ayah? Dan Ibu juga tidak tahu bahwa ibu kandung Hikari adalah Temari? Ayah memperkosanya, Ibu! Tanyakan saja sendiri pada suamimu itu."

Yoshino mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Tak lagi mengindahkan suaminya yang masih tersungkur di tanah sambil melawan rasa sakit di wajahnya. Otaknya sibuk merotasi ulang semua memori antara satu hingga dua tahun ke belakang. Hari-hari dimana ada kabar berhembus mengenai seorang siswi magang yang mengaku dilecehkan di perusahaannya. Isu tak benar yang waktu itu hanya dianggap sepintas lalu oleh Yoshino, dengan keyakinan bahwa suaminya telah menyelesaikan masalah itu dan membersihkan nama baik perusahaan mereka dengan begitu cepat.

Kini Yoshino menoleh pada Shikaku, berharap ada sedikit saja sanggahan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Namun empat detik telah lebih dari cukup bagi Yoshino untuk menunggu. Suaminya diam tanpa mengungkapkan pembelaan apapun, membuatnya mati rasa dan setengah hilang arah.

Shikamaru membiarkan kedua orang tuanya berkutat dengan isi otak mereka sendiri. Ia sadar bahwa hanya sampai disinilah ia pantas campur tangan. Ada beberapa titik yang tak mungkin dapat ia jamah dalam hubungan antara kedua orang tuanya. Dan adalah sebuah pilihan yang sangat tepat ketika Shikamaru menyingkir dari sana, masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Temari membatu didalamnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, lalu segera mengemudikan mobil itu dan meluncur keluar meninggalkan kediaman Nara.

**-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-**

Hikari menggapai-gapaikan tangan mungilnya di wajah sang paman yang kini tengah menggendong gadis kecil itu. Tato kanji yang terukir di dahi Gaara rupanya telah menarik perhatian Hikari lebih dari orang lain. Gaara tak mengeluhkan apa-apa meskipun satu atau dua kali jari keponakannya telah sukses menusuk mata pemuda itu. Ia tengah memperhatikan Kankuro, kakaknya yang sedang membantu merapikan barang-barang bawaan Temari dan Hikari. Shikamaru sudah memberitahukan sebelumnya soal rencana kepindahan mereka ke Oto. Karena itulah Gaara dan Kankuro ada disini sekarang. Mereka datang untuk memberi dukungan bagi kakak perempuan mereka untuk segera memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupnya.

Kankuro tergerak untuk bicara, "Seandainya saja saat itu ibu masih hidup, mungkin ayah tidak akan berhasil menjauhkan Hikari dari kita. Ibu pasti menentang keputusan konyol itu. Lalu, mungkin juga semuanya tak perlu menjadi serumit ini."

"Sekarang ayah sudah meninggal, Kankuro. Jangan ungkit lagi kesalahannya semasa hidup di dunia," tegur si bungsu.

"Aku hanya bilang seandainya," balas sang kakak mengelak.

Gaara tak membalas lagi. Pandangannya beralih kearah lain. Berjalanlah ia ke arah pintu kamar tempatnya berada, sekedar untuk menengok kakak perempuannya yang tengah serius berdua saja dengan Shikamaru di sisi lain rumah itu. Di dapur, tepatnya. Tapi Gaara jelas tak tertarik untuk mengintip ataupun menguping. Ia beranjak lagi, menggendong Hikari yang masih terus mengusili tato di dahinya.

Temari berdiri setengah menyandarkan punggung pada pintu kulkas sambil memegang sekotak susu cair di tangannya. Tiap lima detik sekali ia melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi pinggan tahan panas diatas kompor yang menyala. Gugup, bingung, dan sedikit ragu. Kurang lebihnya itulah yang dirasakan Temari sekarang. Tak sepatahpun kata diucapkannya sejak mereka tiba di rumah itu tempo hari. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, sejak Temari menyaksikan seorang anak dengan kesadaran penuh menghantam muka ayahnya sendiri.

Melengkapi situasi, Shikamaru juga belum mengatakan apa-apa sejak hari itu. Ia mempertimbangkan sebuah pilihan untuk menunggu hingga Temari tenang dan mau membuka mulut atas keinginannya sendiri.

Tidak bisa begini selamanya. Temari mau tak mau menguatkan niatnya untuk bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Shikamaru tak menyahut seketika. Dijawabnya pertanyaan tadi usai mengangkat pinggan dan memindahkan isinya ke sebuah piring. "Tahu apa?"

"Bahwa Hikari adalah..." memang sulit mengatakannya, "...adikmu?"

Shikamaru bergegas mematikan kompor ketika disadarinya pembicaraan mereka akan memakan waktu lebih lama. Suara gemericik air terdengar menyela ketika pemuda itu mencuci tangan, kemudian mengeringkannya dan bergegas menghampiri si gadis pirang.

Ujarnya setelah sebuah nafas berat yang terhembus, "Berjanjilah padaku," pinta Shikamaru, "Mulai detik ini tidak akan ada lagi yang menyebut Hikari sebagai adikku. Dia adalah anakmu, dan-" patut ada sebuah jeda disini, "sebentar lagi dia akan jadi anakku."

Tak ada cukup waktu bagi Temari untuk menyahut balik. Entah bagaimana dan darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melihat sebuah cincin bertahta safir dalam kotak mungil warna hijau tua bertengger tenang di tangan kanan Shikamaru. Alangkah baiknya jika sekarang ini ada seseorang yang meyakinkan Temari bahwa Shikamaru adalah seorang pengacara, bukan pesulap.

Pengacara muda itu berdiri persis dihadapannya sekarang. Tangan kanannya memegang kotak tadi sementara tangan kirinya menempel pada pintu kulkas yang disandari Temari. Jarak keduanya saat itu cukup dekat bagi sang ibu satu anak untuk bisa merasakan hembus nafas Shikamaru menggoyangkan pelan poni rambutnya.

Tapi untunglah tak cukup dekat bagi Shikamaru untuk bisa merasakan detak jantung Temari yang kini degupannya terpacu cepat.

Dengan tenangnya Shikamaru berkata, "Kau pasti tahu kalau aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan berlutut di saat seperti ini. Jadi sebaiknya kau segera bilang 'ya' sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Kalau ada satu saja orang di dunia ini yang bisa membaca arti sebuah seringai di wajah Shikamaru, maka Temarilah orangnya.

Tidak terdengar jelas apa jawaban gadis itu. Tapi dari sela pintu kamar Hikari tempat Kankuro sekilas mencuri pandang, terlihat sepasang anak manusia sedang berpelukan.

Sudut bibir Kankuro membentuk sebuah lengkungan semu. Senyumnya berarti begitu banyak. Bisa ia bayangkan sendiri, demi membentuk sebuah keluarga yang baru bersama kakak perempuannya, Shikamaru harus rela mengorbankan keluarga tempatnya lahir, tumbuh dan bernaung selama hampir seumur hidup.

Mahal. Sungguh mahal. Pengorbanan yang sangat mahal. Sayangnya memang harus selalu ada pengorbanan yang sepadan untuk sebuah kebahagiaan.

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**Jika jalan tiada berkelok**_

_**Aku takkan mengenalmu**_

_**Tak mungkin melihat riang tawamu**_

_**Tak mungkin menyanding anggun dirimu**_

_**.**_

_**Jika hari tiada berbadai**_

_**Tiada terang yang 'kan tercipta**_

_**Tiada indah yang kan menyapa **_

_**Karena cahaya berakhir hampa**_

_**.**_

_**Jikalah memang topan menerjang**_

_**Maka biarkan ia berlalu**_

_**Dan ketika topan telah menghilang, **_

_**Meninggalkan selekuk lembah nan lapang**_

_**Lihatlah, dunia yang baru dihadapanmu**_

_**.**_

_**Kunanti dirimu, wahai kasihku**_

_**Aku ada disini**_

_**Diam dan menunggu**_

_**Menunggu hingga badai berlalu**_

_**Sampai kau menyadari keberadaanku**_

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Sementara itu di Konoha**

'BRAAAK!'

'PRAAANG!'

'BUUKK!'

'PRAAKK!'

Satu, dua, tiga, entahlah. Entah sudah berapa banyak barang tak berdosa yang telah dibanting oleh Yoshino. Membuat kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai tiga hampir terlihat tak lagi layak huni. Tiga orang telah dihubunginya sejak insiden kemarin hari dan ketiganya membenarkan tuduhan Shikamaru atas sang ayah. Mereka adalah seorang staff senior departemen legal Nara Corp, seorang dokter ahli di rumah sakit sentral Suna, dan seorang lagi pengurus panti asuhan tempat Hikari sempat dititipkan.

Shikaku yang malang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dan mematung di tengah kamar yang kini keadaannya luar biasa berantakan. Tiga puluh tahun lebih ia dan Yoshino berumah tangga. Shikaku tahu benar, ia takkan lolos dari situasi ini. Tidak dengan mudah. Ia mungkin telah terbiasa dengan bentakan, teriakan dan juga amukan tak berpangkal. Tapi ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa sekeras apapun ia mencoba, seorang Shikaku Nara tidak akan sanggup bertahan dari derai tangis dan rontaan putus asa yang melesak keluar dari sela bibir pendamping hidupnya.

Sesal memang selalu datang belakangan. Benar 'kan, Shikaku?

Ia mencintai Yoshino. Sangat mencintainya. Ini bukan dusta. Dan Shikaku rela seantero jagat raya menghakiminya atas rayuan iblis yang pernah menggoda. Dibiarkannya sang iblis tertawa. Shikaku sadar bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya yang sempat terlena.

Yoshino masih menangis, masih berteriak-teriak histeris tanpa terkendali. Tak disangkanya setelah sekian lama, disaat usianya beranjak tua, sebuah retakan panjang luput dari pandangannya. Padahal begitu banyak yang telah mereka lewati bersama, begitu banyak beban yang mereka pikul berdua.

"Aku benci kau! Aku benci! Aku benci!" tak ada lagi yang bisa dipekikkan oleh Yoshino. Kosakatanya sudah habis. Dengan rambut yang kusut acak-acakan dan wajah yang lusuh karena air mata ia berjalan ke arah balkon. Dilepaskannya cincin yang selama tiga dekade lebih melingkari jari manisnya dan dilemparkanlah cincin itu dari teras balkon tempatnya berdiri.

Yoshino masih terus menangis, masih terus mengutuk. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pagar balkon, sementara pandangannya yang kosong menatap lurus ke bawah. 'Jika aku meloncat dari sini maka semua rasa sakitku akan selesai, bukan?' pikirnya pendek di dalam hati.

Tidak. Terjun dari lantai tiga bukanlah sesuatu yang mungkin terlintas di benak seorang perempuan seperti Yoshino. Ia tahu caranya berpikir jernih. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini. Entah apa dia sendiripun tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya mengabur, kepalanya berkunang-kunang, dan benda-benda disekelilingnya serasa berputar. Tubuhnya limbung di saat yang tidak tepat. Kesadarannya luruh persis ketika sebuah pemikiran tentang mengakhiri rasa sakitnya mencuat ke permukaan.

Sekilas saja, Shikaku sempat melihat seulas senyum dibibir Yoshino sebelum perempuan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, entah dengan sadar atau tidak. Kedua mata Shikaku melebar seketika. Tak pelak ia pun berlari secepat yang ia mampu, berusaha meraih tubuh Yoshino yang nyaris terjuntai melewati pagar. Tangan kanannya memang telah berhasil meraih lengan sang istri, namun sayang berat tubuhnya tak sanggup menahan beban seberat dua orang manusia dalam posisi menggantung seperti itu.

"Yoshino!"

Teriakan itu sempat terdengar hingga seperempat mil jauhnya. Menggema di udara sebelum tubuh orang yang meneriakkannya ikut tertarik jatuh bersama raga Yoshino yang meluncur turun, mematuhi hukum gravitasi.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**a/n: ****tidak banyak dialog, saya tahu. Chapter depan, habis. **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC**

**ShikaTema, as always. Romance, as always. And poetry, as always. Ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Shikamaru tentang Temari. Entah apa. Namun ada satu hal yang diyakini Shikamaru tentang Temari. Cinta.**

**Pernahkah sekali saja kau merasa Takdir tak bersikap adil atas Cinta?**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Antara Cinta, Kau dan Aku**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-**

Suara derap langkah kaki Gaara yang berlarian di koridor rumah sakit terdengar bersahutan dengan suara langkah Kankuro yang mengikuti di belakangnya sambil menggendong si kecil Hikari. Sulung Sabaku sempat menoleh ke kanan kiri ketika mencapai percabangan selasar sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil arah kanannya. Derap kaki mereka kembali terdengar, menerobos satu dua orang perawat dan keluarga pasien yang bersinggungan di sepanjang koridor.

Dalam hati Gaara berulang-ulang menyebutkan letak kamar yang beberapa saat lalu didapatnya dari seorang petugas informasi. Berharap mereka tak tertinggal jauh dari Shikamaru dan Temari yang berangkat mendahului mereka.

Gaara dan Kankuro mendapati kakak perempuan mereka disana. Bukan di ruang perawatan, bukan juga di instalasi gawat darurat, melainkan di kamar mayat.

Yoshino tidak tertolong.

Temari berdiri membeku disana. Disamping jenasah Nyonya Nara yang tertutup selimut putih. Gadis pirang itu sedang mencari kata-kata yang paling tepat untuk diucapkan pada kedua adiknya yang baru saja tiba. Namun sepertinya kata-kata itu tak bisa ia temukan. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang sempat terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apa ini salahku?"

Kankuro bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Temari yang dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak rona berbeda. Ada kesedihan yang mendasari, penyesalan yang tak terhindari, dan sedikit rasa bersalah yang melingkupi.

"Bukan," Gaara mendekat, meraih bahu Temari dan menyandarkan kepala sang kakak perempuan di pundaknya sambil berkata, "Ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Temari sedang berusaha menenggelamkan sedu sedannya ketika Kankuro bertanya, "Dimana Shikamaru?"

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Kankuro mendapatkan sebuah respon balik.

"Bersama ayahnya," jawab Temari tanpa bergeming dari sisi Gaara, "Keadaannya sangat kritis. Organ dalamnya hancur. Dokter sudah angkat tangan. Aku…" ucapannya terpenggal disini, "…aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat, Temari," sambung Gaara, "Tidak ada."

**Sementara itu, **

Shikaku terbaring tanpa daya. Tergolek lemah menanti ajalnya yang sudah di depan mata. Tarikan nafasnya yang lirih terdengar putus-putus, memaku kedua kaki Shikamaru untuk tak beranjak dari sisinya.

"Dimana ibumu?" tanya Shikaku. Begitu pelan meski tak terpatah.

"Di ruang perawatan," Shikamaru membuang pandang. Sekali saja tatapan mereka bertemu, Shikaku akan langsung menangkap kebohongan besar dibaliknya. "Ibu baik-baik saja," tambah Shikamaru.

Shikaku berusaha sekuat tenaga mengutarakan deretan kalimat yang masih tertinggal di ujung kerongkongan, "Syukurlah," sambungnya kemudian, "Bagaimana dengan Hikari?"

"Sangat baik," Shikamaru mengangkat lagi kepalanya, "Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu."

Satu lagi nada lega terdengar samar-samar. Dengan begini tinggal seorang lagi yang perlu Shikaku tanyakan. "Mengenai Temari..."

Dan Shikamaru memotong dengan sangat cepat, "Dia tak apa. Tenanglah, akan kusampaikan maafmu padanya."

"Kau membaca pikiranku?" sebuah senyum ditampilkan Shikaku dengan susah payah.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Untuk apa ayah berusaha menolong ibu?" Shikamaru seperti kehilangan basa-basinya, "Bukankah akan lebih mudah bagi ayah kalau ibu tidak ada? Kita berdua sama-sama tahu seperti apa jadinya kalau ibu sudah naik darah."

Sepenggal jeda yang cukup panjang diambil oleh Shikaku. Pandangannya yang sudah mulai redup mengarah ke langit-langit, seperti mengenang sesuatu yang dalam. Atau mungkin sesuatu yang sudah lama terlewatkan.

Kemudian dijawabnya, "Karena sama seperti kau mencintai Temari, aku juga mencintai Yoshino."

Bukan, Shikamaru. Itu bukan dusta.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali," kenang Shikaku, "Usia ibumu baru sepuluh tahun saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku melihatnya di pinggir jalan, memaki-maki sepedanya yang terjatuh ke selokan. Aku menolongnya. Dan hadiahnya adalah selekuk senyum paling indah yang pernah kau bayangkan di dunia."

Shikamaru memilih untuk tak berkata apa-apa. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhir ayahnya. Akan jauh lebih baik jika ia duduk diam dan mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang dikatakan Shikaku kepadanya.

"Shikamaru," sebuah panggilan terdengar lirih.

"Hn?" sahut Shikamaru.

"Berjanjilah pada ayah."

"Soal apa?"

"Berjanjilah pada ayah, bahwa apapun kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan di kehidupan ini tidak akan pernah kau ikuti. Cukup aku saja, anakku. Sungguh, cukup aku saja."

Pandangan sang ayah yang menuntut iba membuat Shikamaru tak berkutik. Diraih dan digenggamnya jemari Shikaku yang terkulai lemah di sisi ranjang sembari berkata, "Aku berjanji."

Sunyi. Bahkan Shikamaru tak sadar kapan persisnya. Tahu-tahu dirasakannya genggaman tangan Shikaku mengendur dan pandangan ayahnya itu berubah kosong. Hampa. Tak ada lagi kehidupan disana. Sejurus kemudian sebuah tarikan nafas yang betul-betul berat dihentakkan Shikamaru tatkala telinganya seolah menangkap bisikan malaikat maut yang berkata, 'Dia sudah tiada.'

Sang anak menekuk leher, menunduk takluk dalam diam yang semakin hening. Merenung, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang bahkan tak ia ketahui bagaimana bunyinya.

**-x-**

_**Inilah dosa seorang manusia**_

_**Yang merongrong hidup sesama**_

_**Menekan rapuh jiwa dan raga**_

_**Membelah dua jalinan asa**_

_**.**_

_**Inilah ak**__**hir anak adam yang nista**_

_**Terbaring pasrah tergolek merana**_

_**Mengemis-ngemis sepotong iba**_

_**Meninggalkan dunia tiada rela**_

_**.**_

_**Andai maaf berarti bagimu**_

_**Kan kusebut sepenuh hati**_

_**Andai maaf berarti bagimu**_

_**Kan kuucap seribu kali**_

_**Namun dirimu takkan mengerti**_

_**Selamanya tetap takkan mengerti**_

_**Kini diriku terlanjur pergi**_

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Bahkan kematian adalah sesuatu yang romantis. Kalimat ini bisa disebut sebagai sebuah pendapat pribadi. Tapi bagi Shikamaru, ini bukan cuma pendapat pribadi. Ada alasan yang tak patut menjadi alasan ketika ia memutuskan untuk melangsungkan akad nikahnya di tanah pemakaman, persis di depan nisan kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja disemayamkan beberapa hari lalu.

Jelaslah sudah bahwa ia tak mungkin mengundang banyak orang. Bisa-bisa petugas pemakaman mengusirnya tanpa pikir panjang kalau ia nekat memboyong para tamu ke kuburan.

Unik. Itulah satu-satunya pendapat Temari.

Aneh. Yang ini pendapat pribadi Gaara.

Melelahkan. Tentu saja, Kankuro. Mana mungkin tidak melelahkan kalau sepanjang prosesi Hikari tertidur dalam gendonganmu.

Di tengah doa yang tengah dibacakan oleh penghulu, Shikamaru melirik mempelai disampingnya. Senyumnya terjalin seiring suaranya yang berbisik lembut, berusaha agar sang penghulu tak mendengarnya berbicara.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Temari."

"Janji?" Temari terdengar tak mengerti.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa selamanya kau takkan pernah membiarkanku mengkhianatimu."

"Aku tak mau berjanji," lanjut Temari, "Tapi aku akan bersumpah," katanya dengan tegas, "Akan kupotong kedua kakimu kalau kau berani meninggalkanku."

Senyuman Shikamaru makin melebar. "Satu lagi, Temari," sambungnya, "Bersumpahlah bahwa meski apapun yang terjadi, kau takkan meloncat turun dari lantai tiga dengan sengaja."

Giliran Temari tersenyum mengiyakan. Doa terpanjat dari hatinya, melayang tinggi ke udara, disambut hangat barisan dewa-dewi penghuni surga. Hanya sampai disinilah rasa sakit bertahan. Memudar, menghilang, lenyap tak berbekas di balik awan.

**-x-**

_**Aku mencintaimu dalam diamku**_

_**Menyanjung suam semanis madu **_

_**Sehangat sekam seteguh waktu**_

_**.**_

_**Aku merind**__**ukanmu dalam sepiku**_

_**Berharap luruh luka hatimu**_

_**Setangkai anggrek terkulai layu**_

_**.**_

_**Dengarlah gemuruh tujuh samudra**_

_**Yang mengabarkan cintaku pada dunia**_

_**Lewat tetesan embun di udara**_

_**Bersama rintik hujan di pagi buta**_

_**.**_

_**Kaulah mataku, nadiku, usiaku, debar jantungku**_

_**Kusaksikan semesta di kedua matamu**_

_**Kurasakan fana di lengkung bibirmu**_

_**Kupatrikan nyawa di lembut genggammu**_

_**.**_

_**Kaulah dewiku, cintaku, hidupku, nafasku**_

_**Tulus ikhlasku di telapak kakimu**_

_**Jalan takdirku di kedua tanganmu**_

_**Dan atas nama tujuh purnama**_

_**Kulabuhkan cinta di pancang dermaga**_

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**SEKIAN**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: terima kasih banyak telah menyempatkan waktu anda untuk membaca. Sampai bertemu lagi di fic-fic roman****ce saya yang selanjutnya. **

**Review?**


End file.
